This project's intent is to develop methodology for the synthesis of oxygen heterocycles. The methods may be applied to a wide range of compounds of biological activity, including drug metabolism inhibitors, protein biosynthesis inhibitors, antithrombotic agents, and neurotransmitters. The practice of organic synthesis will be advanced by the development of oxygen ylide and oxacarbene intermediates to prepare these heterocycles.